Eye Runes
"Locate monster by using Eyes Rune to hide from it." -When picking up an eye The Eyes Runes (Also known as simply Eye) are the main tool, and the namesake of the game, and have been in the game since 2013. They have the ability to see through the monster's twisted minds of where they're going, or if they're near, Effect: Eye Runes are a pickup object found on walls throughout the house. When using one (by pressing Q, or tapping the Eye icon on mobile), the player will have a view on what the threat is currently seeing. The effect lasts 5 seconds, at the end of those the view comes back to the player's perspective. While using an eye for when the Krasue is around, the view will be in a negative shader view. While using an eye for when Charlie is around, the view will be in a dark red view. Originally, when using the eyes while Charlie is around, the eyes show third-person views of paintings of Charlie. The eyes show what painting he is, or is going to come out of. When using an eye for when the Good Boy is around, the view will be in a dark grey view. It's the same as the Krasue's. Behavior: Standard Mode: The Eyes are the main tool, and are located everywhere around the Mansion, or Hospital. When spawning in the Mansion, the player spawns in front of one. Endless mode: In the Endless Mode, the player can collect as many Eyes as they want. If they leave a floor, and come back, the bags (and the Money Bags, and Raw Meat too) will respawn. Locations: Here are known locations of the eyes in the Mansion: Main Floor: * On the wall, adjacent to the grandfather clock in the ground floor. (Main floor) * On the wall, near the ladders in the ground floor. (Main floor) * On the wall of the corner room of the ground floor. (Main floor) * In the fireplace room, on the wall to the left. (Main floor) * In the dining room, on the walls of the corner nearest to the table. (Main Floor) * In the kitchen, on the walls of the corner with the sink. (Main Floor) Top Floor: * In the computer room; activate the printer, then take the Eye that it prints out. (Top Floor) *In the bathroom near the tub. (Top Floor) *In the record room, near the record. (Top Floor) *On the wall of the corners near the safe. (Top Floor) *Inside the safe. (Top Floor) *By one of the doors in the big room. (Top Floor) *On top of the book on the staircase. (Top Floor) *Inside the candle room. (Top Floor) *To the left of the player near the stairs. (Top Floor) Basement: *By the stairs in the basement. (Basement) *Near the green generators above the cement bags. (Basement) *In the room with the green doors. (Basement) *In front of the barrels on either sides if the map. (Basement) *Inside the room that requires a key. (Basement) *Inside a stack of crates by the gate door. (Basement) *Sitting by a metal shelf near the ground pipe. (Basement) *Near the ground pipe. (Basement) Trivia: * If the player uses an Eye Rune while the threat is close to him, it's possible to see the Robber's model. The death animation will be still be triggered resulting in, often, killing the player however the jumpscare will still be seen. * When looking closely, the eyes resembles the Krasue's as they are red, and are leaking blood. ** Strangely, Charlie uses the same eyes as the Krasue, but his are yellow and round. *** The same goes for the Good Boy as it has empty soulless eyes. * In the old version of the game, when using the ghost's vision it would show the Robber was just a floating flashlight before this was changed. * In the first version of the game, the Eyes had eyelashes, and we're black instead of red. * The eyes appear to have been painted on the walls. Unknown as of who did it. * With Charlie having red vision, this could reference his description being called a "Ancient impersonation of evil", meaning Charlie is indeed pure evil. * They're referred to as "Runes", which means they're ancient, which could explain their existence. ** It is unknown as of who, or what put them on the walls, and how they're able to see through the monsters's eyes. Gallery: ' Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 4.04.17 PM.png|Original design for the eyes. Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 4.04.37 PM.png|The ghost's beta vision. 2013-09-21 00010.jpg|The Krasue's original vision (2013). Screenshot_20171226-002452.png|The Krasue's new vision (2017) Screenshot 20171225-225505.png|Charlie's vision Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Both their visions in Double Trouble Mode Screenshot 20180226-181953.png|The Robber in Good Boy's vision Screenshot 20180226-181341.png|The Robber in Charlie's vision Screenshot 20180226-175819.png|The Robber in Krasue's vision Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|The Robber in both Krasue, and Charlie's visions. ' Category:Abilities Category:Collectible Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Canon